eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1872 (6 December 1999)
Synopsis Jamie answers the door and Phil is asleep on the sofa. Jamie tells Lisa Phil doesn't want to see anyone. She's upset, as she hasn't seen him all weekend. Later she sees him in Terry's shop with a bottle of whisky and she snaps at Terry asking why he serves him. Terry says he's a grown man. Lisa goes to see Phil and tries to stop him drinking, but he tells her to go away. Jamie comes home and Phil asks him what he told Lisa about Grant. Phil says "If I find out you told her anything..." Jamie replies, as usual, "Or you'll WHAT?" Lisa offers Jamie a place at hers, because he should take care of himself. Jamie begs her to help - cook a meal for Phil perhaps? She comes round and Phil tells her to go away. She insists on carrying on cooking. Phil sits at the table as she gets a hot dish out of the oven and Phil refuses to move so Lisa burns her hands and drops the entire meal. She screams at him and bursts into tears. However, she goes back and begs him to talk to her. She says if she walks out now she'll never come back, and Phil ignores her, so she leaves. Jeff asks Andrea if she's looking forward to the wedding and she says it'll be a tasteful affair, not like some around here - that Beale affair for instance. Jeff is annoyed when she says that Ian's money won't make it a nice wedding - cheap tat if his shop is anything to go by. Robbie explains to Andrea how she put her foot in it that time. Later, he mentions to Natalie that Ian is going to hire someone to help part time in the café. Ian tells Mel to get a taxi to the hospital, as he hears the Steve Owen taxi service is very reliable. They argue, with Mel justifying herself by Ian’s current reaction, which is suspicious. Ian says he saw them hugging and Mel says Steve was just being supportive! Ian apologises, but Mel is still annoyed with him. Later, Mel and Ian ask Fred the results and he doesn't know anything yet. Ian gets hysterical and whines that Lucy has cancer. Fred says they know nothing until the results arrive. Mel tries to cheer Ian up, but he refuses to listen to logic. Natalie arrives, and asks Ian for the job in the café, and he distractedly says fine, it's yours. When he sees Barry in the Vic, he slyly asks if Barry's overstretched himself with the wedding, and mentions that he gave Natalie a job because she said she needed extra money for the wedding. Barry has a go at Natalie. Martin and Asif throw flour bombs at Janine in retaliation for her bitchiness, and she says she'll tell her dad and Ricky about this and they'll "ave ya". The entire market laugh at her, but Mark tells Martin to clear up the mess. Gianni asks Rosa to think about running the Vic, and she is hesitant. Gianni says running the Vic would be a doddle compared to the restaurant. Rosa isn't convinced. Terry muses with Irene about the profitability of the Vic. Irene isn't very interested, because Troy has already asked her to come to the flat again later. Terry says he has arranged to meet Jim, and she can't have the early evening off. She can't think of a good excuse, so he goes off. Irene closes up the shop and tells Troy she'll be in trouble if Terry finds out. Troy has created a REVOLTING fairy grotto in the flat!!! Meanwhile, Terry cuts the darts match short. As Irene and Troy snooze, someone else comes into the flat and the door handle is tried!!! Credits Main cast *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Jamie Jarvis as Troy *Gavin Richards as Terry *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Cindy O'Callaghan as Andrea *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *James Alexandrou as Martin *Ashvin Luximon as Asif *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *John Bardon as Jim *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Jimi Mistry as Dr. Fonseca Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes